Avatar: Kyoshi the Warrior
by Freightrain
Summary: For someone who lived 230 years, was enormously tall, and had the largest feet of any Avatar, there's hardly any personal history behind her. One can ask how such a strong willed person developed...
1. Little Girl Ky

So I wanted to write a story about Avatar Kyoshi, something that would explain her large stature, odd choice in weapons, makeup, etc. There's still a lot about her we don't know, and not a lot that we do in comparison. But, if you do some dot connecting to other portions of the current Earth Kingdom to the past...

then I think you would get something like this (although perhaps a bit less interesting. Hey, its not just a history report, thank you very much):

**Avatar: Kyoshi the Warrior**

"Dad?"

"I told you not to interrupt me when I'm in the middle of a lesson, Ky!" father scolded, his huge body unflinching from the motions of Earthbending. "As a matter of fact, I though I told you not to watch these lessons at all." The muscles of his exposed chest tightened.

"What's the difference between Kandor and me?" Ky asked, as earth cracked under the stomp of her foot. Many cracks littered the area, from all four of Ky's brothers having been taught as well. "It's because I'm a girl, isn't it." A sigh escaped into her ears from her brother, mirroring father's mood.

"Kyoshi, you are six. Nine years younger than Kandor. If you're lucky, your mother will teach you when you're eleven-"

"But-"

"No buts, Kyoshi. Now go find something to do besides interrupt lessons." His words were echoed in her footsteps, engraving more cracks of earth lightning beneath her feet as she entered the west chamber of the house, storming upstairs into her room to watch and listen to his lessons.

Kyoshi had learned almost everything Kandor had learned over the past year from watching, perched in her room. Later she would wander further up the mountain to practice, coming back exausted most of the time. Her mother never had tried to prohibit her as her father did.

"Ky!" her mother ordered "Get down here! Your school tutor is here now."

"Just a second, Mom!" Her mother had told her few girls got educated, let alone as well as she would be. It was always boring work, though. Numbers and letters, writing and carving stone, both with and without Earthbending. Throwing on her formal green robe, her feet trotted down until she jumped over the last few steps, reflecting the sunlight in her winded hair. The floor shook as her feet cracked it.

"What did I tell you about jumping down those steps, Ky?"

"Sorry, Mom!" She would do it again, anyway. It was boring enough without 'quaking the house,' as her parents put it. In her mind, they started it, anyway. She walked into the study and sat down in the only desk there, dragging the taller of the two chairs over with her earthbending.

"I see your parents have been teaching you, Kyoshi." She nodded respectfully back to the aging man, ignoring the bookshelf on her left, drenched in sun through the windows opposite the dusty bindings and scrolls.

She ignored the jest, waiting to begin her journey into the dull.

AKW

"Thank you, Reng. Your service is appreciated,"

"She has done well today, Kri, although her interest could still be peaked."the teacher spoke as he followed Ky out.

"I'm sure it could."

"How is your husband doing with Kandor?" he asked politely, making conversation Ky listened to, lacking anything superior to do for the time.

"Khan?" mother seemed surprised. "Oh, he's doing fine. Though he's still not ready to teach Kyoshi here yet, although she seems to be piking it up on her own well enough." Her voice felt lost, somehow, but all Ky did was smile smugly. "How have her history lessons been?"

"They have been going all right, although her memory does seem to struggle slightly. We discussed what the Avatar is and the history behind it today." She didn't remember anything about an Avatar. It wasn't the first time she had missed a lesson somehow, without the teacher noticing. "Her memory was working just fine in that subject, though."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." she picked up Kyoshi suddenly, lifting her into her mothers strong amrs. Ky shrieked in glee, booming laughter emanating from her lungs like her father before her. "I supposed Ky has earned some dessert today, haven't you Ky?"

"Yaaay!" Ky yelled again, arms waving in the air, giggling. Loose chunks of dirt suddenly shot to the ceiling, and then back down as soon as she realized her mistake.

"I don't see how you handle her, Kri."

"Hey," she turned her daughter loose, who promptly tore down the hall. "Khan wasn't the only Earth Rumble fighter in this marriage."

"I remember, Kri. I was there, too."

AKW

Kyoshi watched the house from her grassy cliff on the mountainside. She enjoyed bending smaller rocks down onto it, chipping the intricate painted roof of the isolated house, or watching larger ones break up as they rolled down the mountainside. The house had two wings, flanking the combat porch, as her father called it, and the main house. She was rarely permitted in there, except when they had guests.

She watched as her father trained Kandor, the youngest of four sons, with mild interest from here. She often tried to hit them as they trained, but if she did they never brought it up. And she was sure her parents would have mentioned it by now. Most of the rocks probably wound up in the sand garden, where she would occasionally throw rocks in when sitting next to it, and bend it in ripples as if it were water. Flowers flanked the sand, part of the 'beauty of the valley,' as her mother put it. As far as Ky could tell, there were enough normal ones in the valley for everything to live off of already. And she liked the greens there better, anyway.

Her mother's dinner 'bell,' a rotating rock atop the East wing of the house, began to move, as a last puff from the chimney cleaned out the ash. Joyously, she tossed herself down the steep hill she climbed next to her cliff, tossing up dry soil and immersing herself in solid stone. Just before reaching the garden, Ky shot the rocks out from her, freeing herself as she ran inside for her dinner—and her Jennomite dessert.

A puddle left from the morning rain splattered as her foot came down upon the shape-shifting water, only stopping once she closed the door to the house.

AKW

If this is popular enough, I will try to continue it. Suggestions and reviews welcome, though keep in mind that at this particular moment I'm just now getting off my writers block (I hope).


	2. Parent Painting

I fixed up chapter one slightly, and came up with this as well. I'm uncertain if I'll be able to update this quickly, especially once I get to finishing up my HTTYD fanfiction. And so not much is happening, but I'll get there eventually. Its easier to write a lot of small chapters and post them up sooner than one large one later, even if it does sacrifice plot for it.

This will eventually have more plot, but for right now, I hope people will settle for exploring the world from a child's perspective.

AKW

Ky sat at the dinner table, as she listened to Kandor tell mother about his training. In her well practiced pouting position, she ate slowly and listened as a fire of envy burned away inside her. It was well known within the family that she had the temper of a firebender, but deep down she felt like there was something more than that; something else. Not that she paid much attention to it, though, unlike the footsteps that echoed into her ears from behind her.

"Sir," said the servant. Father turned to him, mouth still chewing. "Kim-Ree has a message for you. Would you prefer to read it or have it announced to the table?"

"Go ahead and announce it, Fe," Mother replied for her husband, glancing a glare in her direction, finally swallowing.

"Very well, then.

_Dear Father, Mother, Kandor and Kyoshi,_

_Earth Rumble III's reorganization is nearly complete, and the first tournament is being held in Gaoling. I actually chose not to compete this year, Father, and I hope you are not disappointed. You taught me many of the rules, as few as there may actually be, and I have volunteered to be the first announcer and referee of ER3. I have been promised that once it becomes more established, I will have some rumbles myself. For the moment, I am content in keeping the sport going. I write you this in hopes that you will attend this proud event, even if there will never again be such a glorious battle as the final championship match of the Earth Rumble II competition._

_Your son,_

_Kim-Ree_

"Well, I'm glad that they are finally getting the rumbles going again after all these years," Mother chuckled. "Aren't you, Dear?" Ky looked at her father, thinking deeply. It was not a common sight for the little girl.

"Well, I would say yes, but I don't know about having _all_ of us go." There was a certain tone directed towards mother, but Ky's mind wasn't thinking about that. She was always happy for a chance to get away from the solitude of the house. She had been to Gaoling a couple of times, and Omashu several more. Once she recalled going to an icy place, where everyone was wrapped in blue furs, but she wasn't sure it wasn't just a dream. Usually they went to the little port town close by if it was just to get out of the house, although Ky didn't remember what it was called. She always thought of it as her personal town, anyway.

"I love vacations! She shouted, startling her father and brother. "How long are we going to be there?" she ran over to Father, looking up at him. She held onto his arm while jumping, shaking the table.

"Kyoshi, where are your manners?" asked her mother, diverting her attention. "Go back to your seat if you still want dessert, young lady. It wasn't as if she couldn't bend it down from the top shelf, out of her sight and reach, but she complied anyway, grumbling just softly enough so that only she could hear. "I think it would be a wonderful getaway, Khan. Besides, you can't tell me you don't want to show our children what a good rumble looks like, can you?"

"Kri, I know how-"

"I know that voice, Khan. And I'm going to say this now," her smile was gone, replaced by a stern look at Ky's aging father. "If I am going, so are the kids. _Both _of them." Father stared back into those eyes, but a few moments later, he gave in. He did not look sullen often, but when he did, even Ky could connect the dots.

"Very well, Kri. Have a messenger reserve a place at the Earthside Inn there. We will depart in a week. Kandor looked lively in his eyes, until Ky startled him with another joy shriek. "Kyoshi, we expect you to be on your best behavior while we're out. You too, Kandor, or we're turning right around and coming home."

"Yes, Father," he replied. Ky just nodded that she would, before forgetting in her excitement as Mother brought out the green Jennomite, her personal favorite.

"Thanks Mother!" Ky managed to say as she raced back outside to her cliff, wanting to watch the sun fall slowly from the sky to sleep for the night. She heard her mother trying to yell her back to the table, ignoring it from the uncontainable excitement of the evening.

AKW

Ky stared. It was something she had always overlooked and ignored before, but now it caught her eye for some strange reason. The worn colors and intricate design, none of those things were considered in Ky's mind as she stared at the painting on the wall. She had been running when she saw it, and it felt different.

She remembered Mother saying it was a painting of herself and her father, back even before Kim-Ree was born. There were other people, too, a lot of them in the back, unlit, and very rowdy. She remembered her father bragging about the painting, how the artist really captured the moment. Below it read 'Earth Rumble II Final Championship.' He had called it the 'Wrath of Khan,' excusing himself from explaining why.

Her parents figures were draped in green, Father's tall, muscular body looming over Mother's fit, elusive figure in a striking position. Her hair was in a long black ponyrat-tail, held together by several bindings, flying from her quick movements. Her red eye makeup made her look vicious and aggressive, although Father hardly looked imitated. His determined eyes were surrounded by a black mask, with white powder covering what skin did show on his face beneath messy brown hair, hair that was either grey or missing in the current days.

Ky knew the flying rocks around were attacks, but she couldn't tell what they were doing, or even if it was simply added flair by the painter. Perhaps she would never actually know, besides the boulder above Fathers head and Mothers lighter stones shaped in a semi-linear string towards him. She strained to see the painting as the room dimmed, before remembering about making sure the sun went to sleep safely for the night. She bended the door open as her feet took her up to her cliff, thinking of what it was to be in a real rumble. She'd ask mother as soon as she returned to the house, if she didn't stop to play in the sand garden first.

She finished her Jennomite, after letting it grow in her hand, as the sun slowly fell towards its bed beyond the horizon.

AKW

Maybe it's just me, but I still kind of feel like I'm on that writers block, although it does seem to be dissolving away somewhat. Donno.


	3. To Gaoling

I decided I would try to make a longer chapter this time, hopefully one of the last before I jump a couple of years into the future. I know there's not a lot of dialogue initially, but hopefully the points will still get across. Still just going through several quick snippets, just as representative as a six year old's attention span I suppose. (Yea, that's definitely it.)

AKW

Spirits warred above their darkened battle-clouds, thrashing white-hot fists at one another, rumbling through the sky, falling upon the ground. Ky watched as tears from their beloved fell harshly, their cold disapproval turning them to ice as they fell. The overhang from the house kept herself dry and protected, watching the overhead storm. Her brother had remained inside for the eventing, but Kyoshi was awed by the elegance of the storm. Lightning cackling from the sky as the winds and water washed away loose soil in the mountains, draining into a creek that had no doubt swelled from the days downpour. Her mother stood behind her, retraining the young girl from running out into the dangerous weather.

"Come on, Ky, we've watched the storm enough," Mother told her. "Besides, we need to get packing if we are going to leave tomorrow for Gaoling."

"Yes, Mother," Ky's mouth said, feet ignoring the comment. Swiftly her mother picked Kyoshi up off the ground and into her arms as the little girl laughed joyously at the surprise, carrying her inside. Having completely forgotten the storm, she ran to the room where Kandor and her father were playing Terrabol, bouncing an inflated ball off a wall with foot Earthbending as they tried to get it past one another. Ky was always exited about the sport, but despite her large stature for her age, she had never been allowed to play. On occasion, she would sneak into the room and practice when everyone else was out of the west wing.

"Come on, Ky," her mother voiced behind her, urging her back to her room to pick out what to bring along. She dreaded the mention. Not because there was hardly a wide variety in her household wardrobe, but because whenever she did have to choose it was from the formal robes, or as her mother called, _dresses._

_Dresses _were for _girls, _her mother had told her once. She simply had decided not to be a girl after that. Unless Jennomite was involved, as it was bound to once again.

AKW

A pair of ostrich horses led the wooden carriage down the road, slowly but smoothly. Ky awoke from her nap with a yawn, and a smile from her mother. Father and Kandor were in the first carriage in front of them, something that irritated Ky. Mother did her best to keep Kyoshi's mind off of it, though, by playing cards, or telling her stories from far away lands, if even existent places at all.

Kyoshi watched through the side window, standing, looking at the sanding beach illuminated by the afternoon sun. She longed for another trip to the beach since her last visit two months ago. Kandor said she was a water-bug. She said he was a dirt-slug, flailing about in the water like Elephant Koi upon the beach. He preferred to build enormous sand structures, sometimes even without Earthbending. Still, the sea would have to wait for little Ky to return, at least until after the Earth Rumbles began.

She wondered what a real rumble was like. Father had said it took place in a giant underground stadium, filled to the brim with people. He used some words she didn't recognize, but didn't feel like asking at the time what they meant. He seemed proud, though. Perhaps after this trip she would understand why.

AKW

Earthside in was a welcome sight for the giddy six year old as she stepped out into the lush garden in front of the valley inn. Her brother moved to the back along with Father to unload, as Mother began walking through the garden. Ky didn't wait a second, ridding herself of the energy she hadn't expelled during the week long trip. Racing up the mountain's steep slope, one rock she stood on gave way under her large foot.

Ky panicked, shutting her eyes tight, and screaming loudly. Her hands slid down, following her feet down, while trying to keep herself under control. Suddenly she came to a halt with a thud, finally opening her eyes to her surroundings.

"Kyoshi!" She lay on a boulder, rocking as if it were a boat being blown by the wind, detached from the wall. "Kyoshi, can you hear me?" her father shouted again as the enormous rock descended.

"Yes, Father?" her mind prepared herself for his rage, looking at his face. It was a tiresome worry, but it would change to anger soon.

"Why were you climbing again when we told you not to the _last_ time we were here?" when Ky never answered, he just sighed and picked her up. "Come on, Kyoshi. Let's go in and get settled. You wanna see Kim-Ree, don't you?"

"Kimmie!" she cried loudly, squirming back out of her fathers grasp, dropping from his shoulder to the ground with a thump. She ran through the doors and up to her mother. "Kimmie!"

"And is this little Kyoshi? Really? What is she, Mom, eight, nine?"

"She's still six, Ree," Mother laughed, "She's just got your fathers height is all. I don't know where all this energy comes from, though." She laughed as the bulky figure picked up Ky, and threw her up in the air as she laughed exitedly.

"More! More! More Kimmie!" Ky yelled in glee.

"She sure does like you, Ree," Father said as he walked in. "You sure are good with her."

"Yes, well it helps when you have a little girl too, Dad. You do realize you're not the only one to have kids anymore."

"Yes, yes," Mother interrupted. "How is little Lin doing, Ree?"

"Oh, she's doing about the same as Kyoshi here, Mom, although she isn't so tall yet." He put Ky back on the ground, her arms still held high as her smile begged him to throw her again. "Maybe she'd like to meet her? I'm sure they'd have a lot of fun together, Mom. Give you a chance to rest."

"Ree, I'm not that old yet, thank you. Besides, all we've been doing is resting. I'll go with her, just to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. Right, Kyoshi?" Ky nodded enthusiastically, outstretching her arms to her mother now. "Okay then, Ree, take us to where you're staying. I'm sure Khan and Kandor will have no issues getting everything to the rooms."

"I doubt it, Mom."

AKW

Sifu Freightrain says your homework is to write a review of this chapter, and include three interesting things so far. Extra Credit to ideas or things that should also get put into the story.

What can I say? I like reviews :D


End file.
